Iya Kisaragi
by PlumCrazy
Summary: One night Vincent meets a girl in a bar... Years later, he meets her grandaughter, and learns something he wish he hadn't. Now what is he supposed to do with the information he has? -Finished, finnally
1. Chapter 1

**AN: So, I've been thinking about posting this one for months, but I haven't really wanted to, and now I've decided it's probably best if I do. Please read and review... oh, and I take full creative license on this one**

**Disclaimer: I do not own final fantasy 7 or any of it's characters, however, I do own Iya. **

Vincent sat lounging back in a large white armchair, his black stockinged feet up on his wooden coffee table. He was young, maybe seventeen or eighteen, but already very respected for someone of his age. His usually perfect Turk uniform was now slightly wrinkled and shabby looking. The blazer was thrown over the back of his chair and the tie was loosened from around his neck. His white shirt was untucked and the first three buttons had been undone.

A small sigh escaped his lips as he absently played with an engagement ring. He looked at the diamond, then up at the white wall, and wondered vaguely if any damage would be done if he threw the ring. He settled for putting the ring back into the velvet box and throwing that.

He stood, rising slowly, trying to calm his anger. Although, you couldn't say he was truly mad. More, upset, or sad... confused, unsure. Was there something wrong with him? He didn't think of himself to be particularly ugly, so maybe he was too young. Did she tell him no because she didn't want to mix her personal life and her business. No, that was the cliche line people used when the didn't know how else to turn someone down.

He poured himself a glass of red wine and sipped it slowly while he thought. Vincent had thought Lucrecia liked him, if only a little. All right, so possibly asking for her hand in marriage wasn't the best idea, this early on, but it wasn't necessary for her to rub her relationship with that damned scientist in his face. She could have let him down easily. She could have left out the fact that she was pregnant with his child.

Vincent took another sip of wine, and groaned as she realized it was gone. "I need to go out," He muttered to himself, looking around for his black Turk jacket. He found it on the chair and threw it on, flipping up the collar to shield his face from the imminent storm outside.

He stepped outside and locked the door quickly, fumbling a little in the rain. He walked at a brisk pace down the steps from his top floor apartment down to the parking garage. Vincent Valentine drove a sleek black Porsche Turbo with windows tinted so dark it wasn't technically legal. He sighed softly as he unlocked and got into his car.

"Go out, get away, have some fun," Vincent said to himself as he drove down the crowded road on the upper plate, weaving though the midnight traffic. "Forget about her. She didn't care, so I don't either."

He pulled into the parking lot of a small and crowded bar, and rushed through the rain to be indoors. It was warm inside and smelled like whisky and tequila. The lighting was dim, and a lot of men in suits were there, supposedly having a drink before going home to their wives.

Vincent approached the bar and smiled at the woman behind it, "Zinfandel, please." The barmaid smiled back she poured him his wine. She didn't say anything as she passed Vincent his wine and he took his glass, leaving enough to pay for the drink and a tip, and went to find himself a seat.

He found an empty table near the entrance, where he could watch everything around him and everyone that entered. It was part of his Turk paranoia, always needing to know who was around him. He noticed several different people walk in, none of them too suspicious looking.

After Vincent's third or fourth glass of zinfandel he began thinking it was time to go back to his apartment. Notice, I didn't call it a home. Turks don't have homes, a known fact. A home is somewhere comforting where you go to relax and be at east. Turks are never comfortable, they don't relax and they only time they feel at ease is when they're drunk, or dead.

He looked at the door and then back at his empty glass and decided another glass wouldn't hurt,. As he was about to rise, a young Wutaian woman aproached his table, placing he hands on her thin hips. She was dressed simply in a short black skirt and a white V-neck sweater, with sleeves slightly too long, so they fell to her knuckles. She had short black hair, chocolate brown eyes and a bright smile. "What's a Turk like you doing in a bar like this?"

Vincent merely raised a smug eyebrow in response, "What's a girl like you doing talking to a Turk like me?"

The woman giggled girlishly and sat down in the chair across from Vincent. "Change of pace," She shrugged, "Beats talking to old men with sticks up their asses." She looked at Vincent and smiled, "You never answered my question."

"I had the night off," Vincent replied, then added, "For once." He eyed her skeptically, "How'd you know I was a Turk?"

She just laughed, "Suit, gun, glowing Mako eyes. It wasn't hard to put together. Turks stand out more than you think."

Vincent nodded, then looked down at his empty wine glass, remembering that he had wanted another. "I was going to go get more wine. Would you like something?"

"Between the Sheets," She replied promptly, "Please."

Vincent laughed, "A little forward, aren't we?"

"Is that a problem?" She giggled, "Would you rather I ordered something else?"

"No," Vincent gave a small half smile, "between the sheets is perfectly fine." He waved the bartender over and ordered the drinks, turning back to the young woman when the bartender left. "I never caught your name."

"Iya," She replied, "And you are?"

"Vincent."

She looked at him carefully, almost as if sizing him up. "Vincent," She repeated, "It fits."

"Thank you..." He said awkwardly, "Glad you think so..."

Vincent and Iya sat there talking for a good half an hour before realizing they never got their drinks. Iya looked over at the bartender, seeing that the bar was crowded and he was busy. "We're never going to get our drinks," She said, sounding annoyed.

Vincent sighed, "I have some brandy back at my place, if you're... interested."

Iya smiled and nodded, "Sure why not?"

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

The sun streamed in through the French doors in Vincent's bedroom, waking the seeping Turk. He stirred slightly, turning away from the glaring sunlight. He shivered feeling that he was only covered by a thin layer of black silk he used for sheets. Vincent reached around for his comforter blindly, jumping a little when he felt a figure beneath his hand.

As the figure stirred and mumbled his name, the events of the night all came rushing back to him. He smiled softly and kissed her neck, "Iya."

Iya giggled ant turned over to face him. "Vincent," She cupped one of his cheeks with her hand and sighed, "You're soft, and kinda cute. Too bad I can't keep you."

Vincent looked at her, puzzled, "What do you mean, can't keep me?"

"I have to get married tomorrow," Iya replied, "So I can become the queen of Wutai."

Vincent's mouth dropped open. "Why didn't you tell me that?" He asked, a twinge of anger coloring his tone. "That would have been nice to know."

Iya sighed, "Last night wouldn't have happened if I had told you I was the princess of Wutai." 

"So, you're a Kisaragi," Vincent said, his anger fading to amusement, "Figures, doesn't it?"

"What's that supposed to mean!?" Iya asked, sitting up and hitting Vincent squarely on his arm. The hit was pretty hard, and might have hurt, if Vincent hadn't been trained not to feel that kind of pain.

The phone rang then, from it's spot in the kitchen. Vincent sighed and got out of bed, grabbing his boxers from their spot on the floor. "Hello?" He asked into the phone after rushing into the kitchen to answer it. "Yes sir, " He replied after a few seconds. "I'm sorry, I slept in... Yes sir... I'll be in within the hour." He hung up the phone and muttered a few things under his breath that sounded much like a sting of profanities.

"What's wrong?" Iya asked, coming out of the bedroom, wearing Vincent's robe.

"I'm late for work," Vincent said softly, "I've never been late for work. "I have to get ready.

"Iya nodded, "Would you like me to leave?"

"Well, I'm sure you need to leave soon. You've got a wedding to be at on the other side of the planet." Vincent went into his room and started getting dressed.

Iya followed and leaned against a wall, scowling at him, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you, okay? Get over it."

Vincent laughed as he pulled his pants on, "I'm not mad. I was joking. Honestly, I don't care anymore."

"Well," Iya said, looking around the room for her clothes, "That's good. You shouldn't care." She found most of her clothes in the bedroom, but remembered her sweater was out in the living room.

Vincent himself was dressed by now, and fumbling with his tie. Something hit him as he was putting on his jacket. "You need a ride back to the bar, don't you?"

Iya nodded, pulling on her sweater over her head, "Yeah, if it's not a problem."

"It's on my way," Vincent shrugged. "I can give you a ride if you're ready right now..."

"Yeah, I'm ready," Iya said, buckling her shoe, "Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Chapter two. Hope you guys like it. I think ones better than the first. Reviews and constructive feedback are loved, as always! **

**Disclaimer: I still don't own FFVII... I'm workin' on it though. I also don't own Yuffie's mother's name. That belongs to wingeddserpent... I stole it from her. **

Decades passed, and Vincent Valentine's name had all but disappeared from the memories of Shin-Ra. The only trace left of him it seemed, was a tattered old book left in a broken drawer of a burnt desk entitles _Scarlett's Property_. Leviathan only knows what was written in the pages of her diary, and no one cared to find out. Poor Vincent, had been forgotten.

Forgotten by all except the few that had rescued him from his coffin. He wasn't easily forgotten by AVALANCHE, because he had been partially vital to saving the world. The world, who had for a time, celebrated the group, soon went on with their lives, and forgot all about the people that risked their lives to save the world's. So once again, Vincent was completely alone.

Mostly alone, anyway. He was still trying to decide if he enjoyed the company of the little ninja that had taken to spending most of her free time at his place. He found it somewhat amusing that a princess of a country would have free time at all.

After the incident with the Tsviets, Vincent got himself a little house in the outskirts of Gongonga. It was small, with one bedroom and a single bathroom, simply big enough for him. His favorite part was that it was secluded and quiet. No one ever came and went from Gongonga.

Vincent woke one morning and walked silently down the stairs into the living room, stretching and yawning. His hair, as usual, was a mess, but several inches had been taken off since he had moved here. He had gotten sick of having it so long. He was dressed in a pair of black pajama bottoms, not seeing a need to get dressed if he was alone.

He was slightly surprised to see the black haired head sticking out from beneath a blanket on the couch. He sighed softly as he recognized the bundle as Yuffie. "Yuffie," He said, shaking her awake, "What are you doing here?"

Yuffie yawned as she opened her eyes to look at him. "Oh, hiya Vinny," She said groggily, closing her eyes again. "I came to visit."

Vincent sighed again and crossed his arms, "So how did you get in? What time did you get here? Shouldn't you be in Wutai?"

"Slow down Vinny. I'll get to that." Yuffie sat up and wrapped herself in her blanket, making room on the couch for Vincent. He sat and watched her carefully, waiting for an explanation. "Would you like me to start the story from the beginning?" Yuffie asked, "It's kind've long..."

"Vincent shrugged, "I have time." This was when he decided he slightly enjoyed Yuffie's company. Had anyone else asked if he would like them to start from the beginning he would have cringed. Unnecessary talking was useless.

Yuffie grinned and nodded. "All right," She began, "I was sitting in my math lessons, when my father barged in on my tutor. I couldn't decide if that made me happy or not. I dislike math almost as much as I hate Godo. I didn't know that was possible but then my tutor made me learn geometry. I mean, who cares about shapes? I don't need to know that the square root of C squared is A plus..." A look from Vincent caused her to stop her ranting.

"Anyway, he told me my grandma wanted to see me immediately. My tutor wasn't pleased, but so what. I went to go see her and she asked me how I was,. I said I was good, and she told me she wanted me to do something for her, so I asked her what and she told me she wanted me to come get you and bring you to Wutai," Yuffie let out a long breathe, needing it after having not inhaled through that entire sentence.

Vincent looked at her for a moment, his eyebrows furrowed, "Why does she want me?"

"How should I know? She just told me to get you and bring you to her. Anyway, so I left like, right away and got here at two this morning. Your door was locked so I climbed in through the window you left open. I hope you don't mind , I found some leftovers in the fridge."

Vincent sighed, "When?"

"Last night at two, duh. Didn't I just say that?"

"I meant when does your grandmother want me in Wutai?"

"Oh," Yuffie nodded, "Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" We should be going soon then," Vincent said, rising to his feet."

Yuffie looked up at him, "We? What do you mean 'we'? I'm staying here." 

Vincent watched her carefully for a moment, then replied, "You have a geometry lesson to finish." He then went upstairs to pack and change. WWhen he came back down ten minutes later, he was fastening together the top of his cape. "Are you ready to leave?"

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

The two arrived in Wutai early the next morning. They stood in front of the Pagoda, looking up at it. Vincent, because he was curious as to what Yuffie's grandmother would want with him, and Yuffie, because she was dreading the impending math lesson. After a few moments, Vincent looked over and Yuffie and said, "Well?"

Yuffie nodded and grabbed Vincent's clawed arm and pulled him up the steps and inside. A servant bowed when they walked in the door. "Princess," He greeted, "My I help you?"

"Find my grandmother," Yuffie told him, and he nodded, leaving to go do so. Yuffie looked up at Vincent and watched him as he stared forward his mouth a thin line. "You're unhappy," She told him.

Vincent shook his head, "Just thinking."

"Well stop thinking then. You look unhappy."

The man that had gone to look for Yuffie's grandmother came running back a few minutes later. "She requests you for tea in her rooms," He said, talking mainly to Vincent, "I can show you the way."

"No, that's okay," Yuffie said quickly, "I'll show him the way. C'mon Vinny!"

The man bowed and left, and Yuffie grabbed Vincent's hand and started leading them through the maze of halls and rooms. When they arrived, Yuffie just walked in, not bothering to knock. Vincent hesitated but followed.

The room was richly decorated in reds and oranges. There was a small table surrounded by pillows, and sitting on one of the pillows was what Vincent assumed was Yuffies grandmother, sipping tea. She smiled at Vincent and Yuffie and got to her feet. She was young, for a grandmother, in her late fifties, at the most. "Vincent!" She said excitedly, hugging him. "You haven't changed a bit, have you?"

Vincent looked at her for a moment, slightly confused, until recognition washed him, "Iya?"

She nodded and laughed a little, "Took you long enough to figure that out, didn't it?"

He sighed and shook his head. "Is there a reason you wanted me? I'm assuming there's a reason you wanted to see the man you had a one night stand with the day before your wedding..."

Yuffie frowned and glanced at her grandmother, "You and him-" 

"Yuffie," Her grandmother interrupted, "Your father wants to see you about something or other. I'll send Vincent in the right direction when I'm done with him." Yuffie scowled but left obediently.

Iya smiled after Yuffie left and sat back down. "Please Vincent, make yourself comfortable," She said, motioning at one of the pillows on the ground.

Vincent nodded and saw cautiously. He was very confused as to what she wanted. Why could she possibly want to talk to him? 

"How have you been Vincent?" She asked him smiling. "I haven't seen you since I was seventeen."

"I'm...well," He replied.

Iya laughed as she poured him a cup of tea. "I take back my earlier comment about you having not changed. You weren't this quiet last time." 

"Well, you would be quiet in my situation as well," Vincent replied, taking the cup of tea politely.

"So is there any particular reason why you're still the same age as last time I saw you? I heard Mako did some weird stuff, but I don't think it freezes the aging process."

Vincent shrugged, "Actually, I'm twenty-seven. When you and I met I was eighteen." He sighed and sipped his tea, "I was... experimented on by the Science Department at Shin-Ra."

Iya nodded, "I always knew that Hojo was up to no good. He struck me as odd."

"I'm sorry," Vincent sighed, "I don't mean to be rude, but you obviously didn't call me here to chat..."

She sighed, "No I didn't. I actually wanted to tell you something rather important." Vincent nodded, prompting her to continue. "That night we spent together... I had a child..."

Vincent began calculating exactly what this could mean. "Is Yuffie my granddaughter?" He asked in slight horror.

"No thank Leviathan. Minko was actually my husbands child. My husband made me get rid of your son when he was born..." 

"So what did you do with it?"

"I sent him to Shin-Ra. I believe he's a Turk now, a very influential one at that."

Vincent started to think. It wasn't Elena, because the child was male. It couldn't be Denzel, who had gone into the Turk business recently, because he was too young. It couldn't be Rude; everyone knew who his parents were. That only left Tseng and Reno... and Reno wasn't Wutaian. "You're kidding... right?"

Iya shook her head, "No, I'm not. I should have told you sooner I know, but when could I? First you disappeared off the face of the Earth, then you were saving the world non-stop. IT wasn't until Yuffie came home once talking about you that I realized now was my change.

"Why are you telling me at all? Don't you think it would have been easier had we all just forgotten about the whole thing?" 

Iya shrugged, "I think it's best that you knew." She stood, "Yuffie will be with her father, if you'd like to go see her now."

Taking his cue, Vincent stood up and opened the door. There was a loud smack and an 'oof' as the door hit Yuffie on the head and she fell to the ground, rubbing her head. Vincent looked down at her trying hard to contain a smile.

"Vinny!" She said her eyes wise, "Who woulda guess you were Tseng's dad..." She grinned.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry it's taking me so long... I actually wrote this chapter forever ago, I just haven't had time to sit down and write it. Anyway, thanks to those of you who've been patient. **

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own it, I probably never will. Iya is mine. Minko is not... etc. etc. **

Vincent woke the next morning to a servant knocking loudly at his door. "Vincent Valentine, you've been requested by his highness to meet with him over breakfast." Yawning, Vincent rolled out of bed and onto his feet. He tried to make himself look decent before he opened the door.

"Where?" He asked the man, who was still standing outside his door.

The man said nothing. He simply motioned for Vincent to follow. They soon arrived in a small dining hall, with a table that looked like it could seat thirty. Godo sat at the head of the table. picking at a plate of eggs. Iya sat to his left, ripping apart bits of bacon, and eating them piece by piece. Minko sat at Godo's right, eating a bowl of what looked to be oatmeal.

When she saw Vincent, Iya smiled, "Please Vincent, have a seat. Would you like some eggs? Bacon? Cereal? SPAM?"

Vincent shook his head, "No thank you..."

"Coffee? Orange juice? How about an omelet? Our chef makes a mean omelet," Iya grinned.

"Just coffee, is fine," Vincent shrugged. He didn't particularly want anything, but it would be rude not to accept something, and he would do anything to make her stop asking.

A waiter that had been standing in the corner quickly left to get him his coffee.

"So," Godo said after a few moments of awkward silence. "What exactly is your relationship with my daughter, Vincent Valentine?"

"She is my friend," He replied, "Nothing more."

Godo gave Vincent a skeptical look, "She talks about you frequently. You seem to be with her often..."

Vincent shook his head, "Friends."

Minko, who had been rather quiet until now, smiled, "Well Vincent, just so you know, if you ever did wish to persue a relationship with Yuffie, we wouldn't mind."

He gave a small nod, but remained silent. What was the point in telling them he had no feelings for their daughter? They didn't particularly seem to believe him.

The waiter soon came back and handed Vincent his coffee with a small smile. He took it with a nod of thanks and sipped it.

"So Vincent, do you have any plans for what you will do once you leave here?" Iya asked.

Vincent sighed, "I need to pay a visit to Shin-Ra." He took another sip of his coffee to avoid any further explanation.

Yuffie entered the dining room with a yawn, still in her pajamas. "Why's that Vinnie?" She asked, sitting down beside him at the table, "Need to meet your son?"

Vincent set his cup down and looked into it as if it had his answer, "Yes." 

Yuffie grinned and elbowed him, "Who wouldn've thought I've got a half-uncle. Shocking, isn't it?" She glanced over at the servant, who nodded and left to get her breakfast.

"I don't have a brother," Both Minko and Godo said at the same time, each looking at Yuffie with a confused expression.

Iya gave a sigh and looked at Minko, "Yes you do. A half brother.."

"Wait, wait. He's the father?" Minko asked, her mouth hanging in shock.

"Yeah," Iya smiled a little, "Great, isn't it?"

"You cheated on dad!?"

"Technically, Minko," Iya sighed, "Your father and I weren't married when Vincent and I... created your brother."

"You were engaged," Vincent stated. "Which you didn't tell me until the next morning."

"So Grandma," Yuffie smirked, "You just go around sleeping with random strangers? That's smart..." 

"I do not sleep with random strangers," I replied. "I slept with a stranger a long time ago. Once."

Minko sill looked as if she were in shock. "How could you have possibly cheated on Dad?!"

Iya shrugged, "I'm sorry honey, but I never loved your father. We were forced into the marriage..." 

Vincent sighed, feeling like this was a bad conversation to be sitting through. Knowing Iya and Yuffie, he'd never be able to leave. He really had no choice but to sit and listen to all this.

"Just like Mom _had_ to marry Dad, right?" Yuffie grinned. "Good thing I'm not being forced into an arranged marriage..." 

Godo simply shook his head, "Yuffie."

"What? I'm just stating the facts," Yuffie shrugged. "_Everybody _knows that you and Mom had an arranged marriage and that Mom is having an affair with the guy that runs the bar in town..." 

The room went silent. Minko closed her eyes and let her head fall, embarrassed and ashamed. Vincent sighed and shook his head, amazed that Yuffie would say that out loud. Iya and Godo sat with their mouths hanging open.

After a moment, Godo closed his mouth and straightened his posture. "That's fine," He said, his mouth a thin line, "I'm having an affair with one of the maids."

Yuffie smirked, "Yeah I knew that too... but it was beside the point. Mom was being hypocritical."

Iya couldn't help but laugh, biting into her hand to muffle the sound. When she calmed herself down, she noticed everyone had been staring at her, and she cleared her throat.

Yuffie put her elbows on the table and propped her head up on her hands. "I think I chose the wrong parents. No wonder I'm so messed up."

Minko rolled her eyes, "You're blaming your problems on us?"

"Well, you are the people who raised me. You shouldn't have been allowed to reproduce," Yuffie sighed.

"We had to" Godo told her, "We needed an hair to the throng..."

Yuffie looked indignant. "Thanks," She said sarcastically, "So are you implying you were forced to make me? I knew you didn't love me."

"No..." Minko said, slapping her palm to her forehead, "We love you, just not each other."

Yuffie shook her head, "No, it's too late. I alrady know you think I'm a nuisance."

"Not anymore," Godo shrugged, "You're never around..."

"Godo!" Minko exclaimed, gaping at him. "You're not supposed to say that crap out loud!"

Vincent watched this whole thing awkwardly, thinking of excuses. _I have to go catch a boat. Cid is expecting me in Rocket Town. I need to meet my son. _He had nothing.

Yuffie glanced at Vincent. "Sick of my family yet?"

Vincent looked at her, remaining silent. 'Yes' seemed like a bad answer to give at the moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: All right, so I'm sorry the last chapter was short and pathetic but I had no idea what to do with it… Anyway, enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Again, none of these characters are mine…**

Tseng walked into his office and sat down, shifting through some papers on his desk. He saw a small envelope there, and frowned. Who would have left him an envelope?

He picked it up cautiously, listening for any ticking noises before opening it. He pulled out a letter, and glanced at it before starting to read:

_Some very important information has come to my attention recently that I feel you have the right to know about. During a visit to Wutai, I met with the former Queen, Iya Kisaragi, and she enclosed to me that you are my son. This came as I shock to me as I'm sure it will to you too. _

_-Vincent Valentine_

Tseng blinked, "Leave it to Vincent to make it sound like an order of business," He said with a sigh. He stood and grabbed his coat as he pressed the button that called out to his secretary. "I'm going out for awhile. Have my calls forwarded to my cell."

He made his way to Gongonga, where the ex-Turk was known to be living, and knocked on the door. A moment later, Yuffie answered, a bright smile on her face. "Oh, it's you. We figured you'd be coming by. Here to see your dad?" 

"Uhm, yes," Tseng nodded, sighing, "I am."

"Well, come in then. Vinnie is reading but I'm sure he has time for his only son."

Tseng followed Yuffie into the small living room where Vincent sat, reading some book or another. "Tseng," He said not looking up from his book.

"Is this some kind of joke?" Tseng asked, pulling out the letter and waving it in the air, "There is no way this is true."

Vincent put his book down and sighed, "Please, take a seat." Tseng sat in a chair and Vincent continued, "I don't know what to tell you. I honestly didn't believe it myself, but I know for a fact that it's true…"

"How?" Tseng demanded.

"DNA testing. Shin-Ra keeps DNA samples of all their employees. You should know that."

Tseng nodded, "…Yes."

"So I got your sampled and mine and matched them up."

"How did you get past security?"

Vincent smiled slightly, "Hn, I'm Vincent Valentine. I worked there long enough to figure out how to get past security."

"I suppose," Tseng sighed, "Security hasn't changed much."

Vincent nodded, but remained silent. There wasn't much else to say. The situation was awkward.

"So, what then?" Tseng asked, "You're my father…"

Vincent shrugged, "Nothing changes. We can still mutually dislike each other. We don't have to actually act like we're related. A thing like this can't change ten years of hostility."

Tseng nodded, "All right… I have to get back to work." He stood and sighed.

Yuffie, who'd been quiet this whole time, grinned, "By the way. I'm your niece… Uncle Tseng-y."


End file.
